The relationship between alcohol use among adult women during pregnancy and fetal outcome has been a major area of interest for the past two decades. A widespread prevalence of alcohol use among teenagers has also been shown, which is of particular concern given the high risk of fetal, perinatal and maternal morbidity and mortality with teenage mothers. However, despite these observations, the relationship between alcohol use during pregnancy and fetal outcome has never been evaluated using an adolescent population. This proposed study will: 1) Examine the relationship between prenatal alcohol use among adolescents and infant outcome with respect to the infant's physical and developmental abnormalities. 2) Assess the prevalence of alcohol and other drug use among pregnant adolescents prior to pregnancy and during each trimester. 3) Examine how demographic, psycho-social variables and knowledge and attitudes about drinking during pregnancy relate to actual drinking. The effect of alcohol use will be assessed one month prior to pregnancy and during each trimester. Careful analysis of socio-demographic characteristics, other drug use, nutritional status and gynecological age will permit separation of the direct teratogenic effect of alcohol use from the contribution of other factors that may accompany alcohol use in the pregnant teenager. Infant examinations will include birthweight, birth length, head and chest circumference, APGAR scores, ponderal index, Brazelton Neonatal Behavioral Assessment Scale and the Osofsky Danzger Feeding Observation. Subjects for this study will be obtained from the prenatal clinic at the Magee-Womens Hospital in Pittsburgh, PA. Data will be collected over a four year period and it is estimated that information on 600 adolescents (under age eighteen) and their infants will be obtained.